Hear No Evil (ON HOLD)
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: Wheeljack is assigned as Marie's guardian. She is the daughter of Wheeljack's human scientist friend who was killed by the Decepticons. Follow her story while living and dealing with the Autobots. Here, she finds a something she's missing: a family. (Set in the G1 universe)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Sign language  
 **Commlink/Messages** )  
Wheeljack had been working on a side project at the Autobot base, the Ark, before he realized he had to go pick up Marie from school. Marie had been with the Autobots for a few months now, but it felt like years. To Wheeljack, the 15 year old was his friend and assistant. But the one thing he knew Marie hated about their friendship was the fact she could never be able to hear his voice. Wheeljack pitied for Marie and always tried to find a way to help her. He was her friend and guardian.  
"Wheeljack, isn't it time for you to pick Marie up?" Sideswipe's voice came through his comlink.  
"Yeah, in a klik."  
And with that, the inventor was on his way to pick up his charge, hoping she had a good day at school.

Marie's POV  
I was thankful that it was the end of the day. I was making my way to the school parking lot when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward. My face met the ground.  
Ow...  
I lifted my head up and frowned. Jessica Walters, the bratty, snotty, popular girl, was smiling down at me. She then started flapping her mouth, knowing full well I couldn't hear. But I could catch a few lip-read words: accident, no parents, deaf, and baby. Oh boy was I furious at her when she said that. She had struck a nerve.  
I quickly got up and started to sign:  
I hope that you die alone. I have done nothing wrong to you. You are a snotty, mean, pain in my ass who also preys on weaklings. I hope you rot in hell.  
Of course, Jessica had no idea what I signed. So instead, she cat-scratched me in the face and she walked away, laughing no doubt.  
Lovely, now I have to explain this to Wheeljack. I thought.  
Picking up my books, I resumed my way to the lot, where a white, green and red Lancia Stratos car was waiting for me. I frowned nervously and got in the passenger seat, the seatbelt protectively wrapping around me. Suddenly, the screen by the steering wheel lit up with a message, saying:  
 **Marie, what happened?  
** Oh man. He knows.  
A girl pushed, tormented and scratched me today.  
 **Oh no. Kiddo, you're going to keep getting pushed around if you do nothing.**  
The fact that I have a disability doesn't make me feel better about believing in myself, 'Jack.  
There was a pause.  
How's your project coming along?  
 **Hey don't go changing the subject. I'm serious, Marie. I don't want to see you hurt because of something you beat yourself up for.**  
I didn't reply because I knew he was right. But I had a reason. I was afraid. Scared that my disability would hinder my ability to be brave. It seemed to me that it was a constant reminder that I had a weakness. Nothing would change that.  
I sighed and looked out the window to think. Trees and road blurred by and soon the Ark came into view. Wheeljack rolled into base, I got out with my backpack and he transformed. He looked down at me and signed:  
Do you want to help me with my project?  
Sure. I just want to check in with Optimus and the others. Gimme five minutes. I signed back.  
Wheeljack nodded in approval and headed down to his lab while I sprinted to the Rec room of the Ark. The Autobot ship was enormous, especially to me. I was glad that I was a fast runner.  
By the time I made it to the Rec room, my face was red with sweat. Jazz, Bumblebee and the Terror Twins noticed my entrance and my red beat face.  
"Marie, you're back!" Bee said.  
"You a'right lil lady? Did ya run here again?" Jazz questioned.  
"Yeah I couldn't wait to say hello to my favorite bots. I think I beat my personal best. Anyway, do you guys know where Optimus is?"  
"Yep, he's in his office. Hey remember, we have a prank to pull later!" Sunny reminded me. I nodded with a smile, and left to say hi to Optimus. When I reached Optimus's room, he was looking over something on a data pad. It seemed serious because his faceplate had a look of concern. I cautiously knocked and waited for him to let me in. Optimus turned, saw me and nodded. Once he noticed that it was me, his concern expression vanished and a welcoming one took its place. I slowly walked in and made my way to Optimus's desk. As I did so, the Autobot leader's hands fluttered to life as he asked:  
"Hello, Marie. What brings you here? Is everything alright?"  
I frowned. I hated how everyone thought that I wasn't alright. I inwardly groaned and nodded.  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to say hi."  
"Alright. I am pleased to see you again. I assume that your studies are going well?"  
"Yeah."

I glanced at my watch and realized that I was late meeting Wheeljack in his lab.  
"It was nice seeing you,Optimus. I gotta go." As I started to leave I quickly poked my head back in and asked:  
"Oh before I forget, could I help Wheeljack in his lab today?"  
Optimus raised an optic ridge and replied:  
"You do understand that Ratchet will expect you to check in with him every cycle?"  
"Yeah I know. Don't remind me. He's a mother hen with me as it is."  
"Then you have my permission. Just be careful."  
I smiled with happiness and nodded.  
"I will! Thanks!"   
And with that, I sprinted back to Wheeljack's lab. Once I reached it, there was a sign that read:  
Please think twice before entering. Wear safety gear due to hazardous materials!  
I smirked. It was in my handwriting which was done a few weeks after I started helping Wheeljack. I grabbed my safety goggles and closed the door behind me. Yup, it was great to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

I was helping Wheeljack with one of his many projects. This one was an energon grid. Wheeljack was trying to find the precise calculation of energon for the laser part of it. I had my goggles and work gloves on. The Autobot's resident scientist was hunched over his invention and trying to create the lasers. He turned to me and asked:  
Could ya help me with this, Marie?  
I tilted my head in question. The energon grid prototype we were working on looked like a small lightsaber. I really didn't know what he needed me to do.  
What do you need my help with?  
I asked. He pointed to the energon power supply that was supposed to go inside the prototype's "shell". Ah. Ok. I made my way across Wheeljack's work space and cautiously started to put the power cell in, with Wheeljack nervously looking on. I screwed it in and took a step back. 'Jack looked down at me, his faceplate covering his small smile.  
"Alright that should do it. What do ya say we test this out? It should be ready, considering I triple checked the calculations for the energon levels. I mean, this thing is the prototype..." He ranted on.  
I shook my head in wonder. Wheeljack was known to jabber on when it came to science and mechanics. I always admired his passion for it. No seemed to really understand it. I mean, I loved chemistry. I dreamed of becoming a forensic chemist one day. So, 'Jack and I connected when we first met. Anyways, I must have been deep in thought because 'Jack lightly nudged me with his digit.  
Huh? What? Startled, I glanced up at my guardian. Wheeljack shook his helm and chuckled it looked like.  
I was saying we should test the prototype now. Primus. Sometimes, it would take Megatron to snap you out of it.

He held out his servo for me to get on and I obliged, bringing the "lightsaber" with us. We left the main workshop and into a testing room in Wheeljack's lab. 'Jack put the prototype down in the middle of the room and stepped back.  
Now the idea of the "lightsaber" was that there were four outputs for the energon beams to pass through, so it looked like Kylo Ren's lightsaber, but better. Wheeljack reached into his hub space and pulled out a remote switch. Once again, he looked my way and signed:  
Well here goes nothing.  
And with that, he flipped the switch. Within seconds, the little device began to glow and then it erupted in the lasers. But instead of a concentrated beam, they were going haywire. I yelped in fright and ducked as one of the beams just narrowly missed my head. Wheeljack quickly scooped me up and turned away from the prototype. The grid must have exploded because I felt Wheeljack flinch.  
Schniz!  
I looked at 'Jack.  
Maybe you should have quadrupled checked those calculations.

Yeah maybe you're right. Are you okay? You're not injured, are you?

Nah I'm good. I'm kinda glad that I couldn't hear the after affect of the blast. And by that, I meant the part where your ears go deaf for a few seconds before their hearing would go back to normal. Mine were already permanently damaged. I gave him a thumbs up to reassure him. 'Jack nodded in approval and looked back to what remained of the rough draft of the energon grid. It was smoking. And I mean literally. The power cell was fried and there were scorch marks from the beams everywhere on the walls, the ceiling and the floor. Suddenly, the safety alarm went off. That alarm was hooked up to the command center of the Ark. So, if that alarm was specifically going off in the lab then everyone else knew about what happened.  
Lovely.

3rd POV  
All helms snapped up to the ceiling as they heard the safety alarm blare throughout the ship. All of the Autobots knew why: Wheeljack. However, ever since the Ark's newest human resident, they had been leery of her hanging around the inventor and scientist. In situations like this, especially with Marie involved, they had to act quick. Ratchet grabbed his medical supplies while Optimus followed close behind. Once they made it to Wheeljack's lab, they were surprised to see the two unscathed. Wheeljack nervously grinned and Marie waved hello to the two bots. Ratchet knelt down to Marie as her guardian deposited her to the floor. The medic's servos fluttered to life as he asked if she was alright. She nodded and told him that Wheeljack was fine as well for once. Optimus glanced down at the girl with amusement. She was so use to this routine that she seemed almost tired of Ratchet's antics.  
I did warn you that Ratchet would check up on you, little one. He signed to her.  
She glared at him playfully, knowing full well that he was right. Ratchet then turned to face Wheeljack.  
"And what were you two making this time? Another Dinobot?" He asked with a sassy tone.  
"Actually, it was supposed to be an energon grid and it obviously did not go well." Wheeljack replied. He quickly glanced down at his charge to make sure she was alright before continuing.  
"Nothing major. It was a small explosion. I'll clean it up in a few kliks."

"You keep having malfunctions like this, and Primus help me, I will lock you out of your lab!" The medic practically shouted.  
"But for now, Wheeljack, please be more careful. I do not want our young one here being injured." The Prime told Wheeljack, who nodded in understanding. Marie was looking distant when the three bots finished their conversation and Wheeljack knelt beside his charge and told her by signing:  
I think it's best that you get cleaned up for now. I've gotta clean up. Maybe later I could help you with your homework. Alright?  
She nodded and shooed him back to the door to the lab, reassuring him that it was okay. The other to Autobots watched this scene play out in amusement. The girl had managed to grow on Wheeljack and he was growing soft on her. He had been doing a good job as her guardian and never broke his promise with her father. Once Wheeljack left to clean up, Optimus picked up Marie and left with Ratchet to the Rec Room. It had been a somewhat eventful day. Tomorrow wouldn't be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

After the project in Wheeljack's lab, Marie changed her clothes and retreated to her room to start her homework. As she quietly did her homework, her mind wandered to the lonely violin in the corner of the room. Marie tried hard to ignore a nagging thought that was in her mind. _Try it._ Yes, Marie did play the violin, but that was before she became hearing impaired. She stopped playing after an illness took away her hearing. A flashback started and Marie was brought back to the first time she played.

 **Flashback**

"Daddy, what this?" a newly-turned nine year old Marie asked her father as she was given a small black looking case. Marie looked up at her dad with a face scrunched up with confusion and wander. Her father chuckled and knelt down to his daughter's height.

"It's a violin case, pumpkin. And inside is a violin." He explained as he started to open the case. Marie hovered next to him and after the case was opened, the most beautiful violin rested inside. It was brown ebony in color and wood and there was a black bow along with it. Marie stared in awe at the instrument, taking in every detail about it.

"Is mine?" the little girl asked with wide eyes. Her dad laughed as he replied with a nod. Marie excitedly hugged her father in thanks. An instrument of her own!

"I'm gonna be amazing mu..musi…" Marie struggled to pronounce the word "musician". Marie loved music and she dreamed of becoming a musician when she grew up. Her father believed one day she would and that's why he got her a violin that day for her birthday.

"Musician, Marie and I know you are going to be an amazing one someday!" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around.

 **End of flashback**

Her dad always encouraged her to do whatever she wanted to do. But ever since her disability, she stopped. Putting her pencil down and closing her book, Marie slowly made her way over to where the case sat. She stared at the case for a moment in confliction.

 _Should I?_

 _What's the harm in trying?_

 _But, would I be able to play?_

Cautiously, she opened the case and brought out the violin. Marie's hands trembled as she brought the violin beneath her chin and laid the bow on top of the strings. Gradually, she pulled the bow across and stopped.

Silence.

Marie knew she wouldn't be able to hear anything. She was also probably extremely out of tune. So she took out a tuner from the case and tuned it. Each time she plucked, she felt the vibrations from the strings. Again, she brought the violin to a playing position and played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Halfway through, however, Marie stopped. She became frustrated with herself.

 _You can't even hear yourself._

 _What good is that?_

 _Your dream is impossible to achieve._

 _You're useless._

That did it. All of her thoughts, verbal abuse from bullies, and people had Marie explode in anger. Then, she did something she would never forgive herself for: she threw the violin across the room, onto the floor.

It shattered into pieces and broke.

Tears welled up in Marie's eyes as she sunk to the floor in anger and frustration. She sat there as she cried silently to herself.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Optimus was on his way to speak with Ratchet when he heard a shattering sound emitting from Marie's room. Upon hearing that, he quickened his pace and headed to her room, all the while sending a quick message to the CMO to come, in case Marie was hurt. Optimus made it to the girl's room and opened the door. Once he opened it, the Prime's optics swept the room. He noticed, on the floor, Marie's beloved violin shattered.

 _What happened?_ He thought. A sniffle from a corner of the room made Optimus's helm turn. It was Marie, hugging her knees and crying. Sadness and concern filled Optimus's spark when he saw her. He went over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. Marie's face was red and teary eyed when he got a closer look. Optimus nudged her with one of his digits to get her attention. She lifted her head and her eye widened at the sight of the Autobot leader in her room. Optimus made a motion for her to relax. Optimus's servos fluttered to life as he calmly asked:

What happened? Why is your instrument damaged?

Marie shook her head, unwilling to give an answer to her actions. She would have rather not explain right now. There was silence between the two and with the worst timing ever, Ratchet burst in the room. The CMO worriedly canned the room and his optics fell upon the violin. He then saw the Prime and Marie. Ratchet walked over and asked Optimus

"She is alright?"

"I am unsure, old friend. She will not tell me what happened." Ratchet glanced down at the girl in question and scanned her. She was not physically injured from the shattered instrument but he believed that she was emotionally distraught. The CMO relayed this information to Optimus and Ratchet activated his holoform to ask Marie a few questions.

I just want you to answer by nodding yes or no. Did this have to do with playing your violin?

A nod.

You were frustrated.

A nod.

Because you were out of practice.

No.

Because of your impairment.

Silence.

Ratchet shook his helm and sighed.

Youngling, it's not your…

His sentence was cut off by Marie suddenly signing something.

You can't even hear yourself.

What good is that?

Your dream is impossible to achieve.

You're useless.

She appeared to be repeating the motions as she rocked back and forth, eyes wide with tears.

Both mechs were shocked at her antics. The words she signed, they realized were not her words, obviously because she spoke in the third person. They were someone else's words, specifically directed toward Marie. She had never been this way towards them or herself before. Optimus looked to Ratchet for an answer and the CMO deactivated his holoform and privately commed him:

 **I believe that Marie is suffering from emotional and verbal abuse. My scans indicate that she has lost some body mass and an energy spike. I want to bring her back to my medbay to keep an optic on her.**

 **Understood, old friend. It will be best not to mention this to Wheeljack for now, for his own well-being.**

 **Very well. And Optimus?**

 **Yes?**

 **I would advise Prowl to stop by her school about this one girl and her "friends".**

 **I will speak with Prowl about it.**

They ended the conversation. Ratchet knelt back down, scooped Marie up in his servos and headed to his medbay. That left Optimus in the room to stare at the forgotten violin.

 _She used to be so passionate about music. She had a spark but I fear that that extinguished when her disability came to light._

Optimus shook his head in sadness as he picked up the remnants of the violin and left, leaving to go see Jazz and Prowl about a few things regarding their human friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet arrived at the med bay with Marie in hand. He set her down on the examination table activated his holoform. Looking at the girl, he noted her face was red and puffy from the amount of leaking, or as the humans put it, _crying_. He frowned at the thought that she was being bullied at school. He didn't understand why someone would do that to anyone, let alone her. Marie was a quiet person and not a lot of trouble. She was a very nice person all around. The CMO sighed and slightly knelt down to 'speak' with Marie.

 **In the Rec room**

Optimus walked into the Rec room with Marie's violin in pieces. He didn't see the Ark's resident inventor and vented a quiet sign of relief. Wheeljack on a rampage around the base was the last thing he wanted, especially if it was regarding a certain girl. He continued walking, his footsteps thumping against the floor, which vibrated to any human that would be standing close-by. As he entered the Rec room, helms had turned and voices rose.

"Optimus, is everything alright?"

"What's that?"

Optimus remained calm as he tried to quiet down everyone enough to ask

"I am looking for Jazz and Prowl. Does anyone know where they might be?" Silence came after as Bumblebee was quick to answer.

"I think they're in the security room." Optimus nodded to the mini-bot gratefully and continued on his way. He finally got to the security room and entered, seeing his strategist and saboteur. Both snapped to attention at the sight of their leader.

"At ease. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Optimus said.

"Sure, Boss 'bot! What can we do for you?" Jazz asked. The Prime was unsure how to say it and to tell Jazz and Prowl about it nonetheless. They both loved Marie and if he told them about the bullying...

"Marie is being bullied at school and she..." Optimus trailed off mid-sentence, unable to finish it. He held his servo holding the crushed violin out to the saboteur and SIC. Jazz's optics widened at the sight of the instrument and gently took it from Optimus, staring at it for a moment. Prowl remained neutral.

"Jazz, do you think you can make or get a new one? I am sure she would love it." Optimus requested. Jazz looked up from the violin and his face had a slight angered expression. The thought of his friend being bullied because of her disability was something that he didn't like.

"Of course! Did she do this to her own instrument?" he asked. The Prime nodded sadly and Jazz sighed. He turned to leave to begin his work but Optimus stopped him.

"It would be wise not to mention any of this to Wheeljack yet." he advised to Jazz, who visibly shivered at the thought of the inventor going full on Taz on them if he knew, and nodded in understanding. Jazz left and that left Prowl remaining with Optimus. Optimus had given him a different task, one that needed to be completed quickly. They discussed the task for few minutes before heading to the med bay.

Back in the Med bay

Ratchet was attempting to calm Marie down from the incident in her room and it seemed like it was working. He checked her hands and feet for potential wood splinters from the violin and found none. Marie sniffled from tears and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She sat still for the rest of her visit, not making a sound. Ratchet looked at the girl and sighed. She was so fragile, emotionally and physically compared to them. It surprised the CMO whenever Marie was distraught because usually she was so bright and smiling. Now, she just needed to be comforted. Ratchet wasn't one to be all comforting but when it came to Marie, he made an exception. Silence filled the med bay until Ratchet heard the door open and in walked Optimus and Prowl. Optimus nodded his helm in greeting, which Ratchet returned. Prowl made his way over to Marie and knelt down.

Hello Marie. How are you feeling?

She did not respond at first, merely just looking at him with sad eyes. Then her hands slowly responded.

I don't know. 

Who is it that is bullying you at school? Prowl asked gently. That only caused Marie to shake her head in defiance. She didn't want them to know.

Marie, if you do not tell us who is doing it, it won't stop. Would you rather have us tell Wheeljack about it? Prowl inquired. The girl's eyes widened suddenly at the mention of her guardian's name and rapidly shook her head in answer.

Then who is bullying you, little one?

Jessica Walters. was the silent response. Prowl stole a glance from Optimus and turned back to Marie.

Is she in your grade?

A head shake. _She must be older then_. Prowl thought as he stood up straight and gently smiled down at Marie, who was eying him. The SIC walked over to the other two Autobots and said

"I would like to speak with the principal tomorrow about this." Optimus nodded and added

"Agreed, but I would also like to company you." Then, turning to Ratchet, the Prime ordered him not to tell Wheeljack about anything. Finally, Prowl and Optimus left the med bay. But before he left, Optimus signed something to Marie.

It will be alright, Marie. Marie slightly smiled at him and waved goodbye. After they left, the girl looked to Ratchet, as if to ask 'Is it okay for me to leave?' Ratchet nodded and helped her to the floor. Just as she was about to leave, she suddenly turned around and hugged Ratchet's pede. Ratchet was at first taken back by the gesture but accepted it. He gently nudged the brunette towards the and with that, she turned right, heading towards the rec room.

Marie's 3rd POV

As she heading to the rec room, thoughts swarmed around Marie's head. Did the other bots know about the bullying? Did Wheeljack? Suddenly, Marie was a bit scared, scared of how Wheeljack would react to his friend and charge being harmed in school. If she didn't have this stupid disability, then maybe none of this would happen! Marie kicked the floor out of frustration. She looked up and realized she had made it to the rec room. Scanning the room, she looked for her usual spot, a little bean bag chair in the corner with a bookcase of, well, books. She saw it and walked over to it. Marie literally jumped into the blue bean bag chair and huffed. Grabbing a book from the shelf nearest to her, she opened the book and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeljack had completely lost track of the time. After he had ushered Marie to clean up and start her homework, the scientist cleaned up his work space, only to fall into recharge. It seemed like only for a few minutes, but Wheeljack suddenly realized that he recharged for 2 hours!

 _Oh slag! Marie is probably mad at me! I was supposed to help her with her homework_! He thought. He frantically shot up from his position and sped out the door, knocking over equipment as he went. Just as he left, Wheeljack bumped into Bumblebee.

 **Crash!**

"Oops! Sorry 'Bee!" Wheeljack frantically apologized.

"It's alright. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the mini-bot asked.

"I'm looking for Marie. I was supposed to help her with homework but I lost track of time." Wheeljack explained, rubbing his neck cables sheepishly. Bumblebee nodded in understanding. However, Bumblebee knew something he didn't and Wheeljack noticed it. The yellow Autobot stared at Wheeljack for a moment, as if contemplating something, before saying,

"I think she's in the rec room."

"Thanks!" and with that, the two bots parted ways, one speeding off in the direction of his charge and the other towards the training room.

 **Marie's POV**

I had been reading for about half an hour. I was just in the middle of Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events when I felt the floor vibrate beneath me. Despite not having the ability to hear, I was able to tell who was coming near me by the vibrations of the floor. I looked up from my book and saw the figure of Wheeljack. My eyes widened ever so slightly before closing the book and smiling. Wheeljack started signing

Hi Marie! I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I kinda got caught up with cleaning up.

Its ok. I replied with a smile. I finished some of it and then I started reading. Wheeljack nodded in understanding and sat down next to me.

Do ya want to take another swing at it? What subject is it? He asked.

Math. And with that, I started to work out the problems I had trouble with before. Within an hour, I had finally finished my homework. I thanked Wheeljack for his help and we chatted for a while. We talked about his experiments and soon we got on the topic of school.

Are ya doing okay in school?

Yeah. My classes are good. I'm not failing anything, thank God. I shrugged.

Nobody is giving you trouble? he asked and I almost froze. I wanted so badly to tell him about the bullying, but I didn't want Wheeljack to worry. If I did tell him, he would go into full mother hen-mode and constantly watch me like a hawk. Mentally growing nervous, I shook my head.

No. Everything is fine. I signed. My heart felt like it was in my feet as I did. It made me feel guilty to lie to him but I had to. Wheeljack looked at me intently and then he sighed.

I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to be sad because of your impairment. Wheejack 'said' as he looked at me with sad optics. I frowned a little. He shouldn't be worrying about me! I would be more worried about him! It saddened me that Wheeljack thought that way, constantly putting myself first rather than himself most of the time. Sometimes, he has to just stop it. I craned my neck to see him and patted his pede.

Wheeljack, I'm fine! Sure, I'm at a disadvantage sometimes, but I'm more worried about you. You shouldn't worry about me ALL the time, you know. I chuckled. Wheeljack' seemed to smile, I think, behind his face mask. I couldn't read his reaction to what I said. Was it guilt? I don't know. He suddenly set his servo down next to me and beckoned me to get on, which I obliged. Taking me up to his shoulder, Wheeljack and I exited the rec room. I tilted my head in confusion. Where were we going? I poked Wheeljack's fin and that got his attention. I gestured to in front of us and gave him a 'What is this?' look. Wheeljack rumbled in laughter and his servos fluttered to life as he signed

We're heading to your room. I thought that you wouldn't want to walk back after a long day.

Well, he wasn't wrong. It had been a long and emotional day for me. Ever since I destroyed my violin, my mind had been scrambled with emotions. And when Optimus and Prowl caught on to what was happening at _school_ , that made it even worse for me. Unknowingly, I had signed the exact same things that were said to me at school. Now, Optimus and Prowl were going to go to my school about it. I nodded in content as we continued to make our way to my room. I did have a room onboard the fallen Ark. I had become a permanent resident so Optimus saw it fit to give me a room. Within a few minutes, we reached my room. Wheeljack opened the door and stepped in.

My room had a human sized bed and dresser. A few scattered science and music posters were on the wall. I had a window behind my dresser that showed a beautiful view outside. Wheeljack deposited me onto the floor and I turned to him.

Thanks for the homework help. 

No problem. I'm glad ya didn't ask Prowl or Ratchet to help ya. I would have found ya asleep on one of the rec room tables!

I giggled and nodded.

Yeah, I'm glad I can count on you when I need help. You're the best, Wheeljack!

Wheeljack's fins flashed red quickly and he turned his face away. _Aw, he's embarrassed!_ I thought. He then looked back at me and signed

Thanks, Marie. I'm glad I'm your guardian. We go together like carbon and oxygen!

My eyes widened at what he had just said. Was he joking?

Uh, you _do_ know that that makes carbon monoxide, which is poisonous and deadly, right?

Wheeljack seemed to keep his smile as he replied with

Which is true when we're together! Combined, we make a great team when it comes to doing experiments and explosions!

I smiled and shook my head in amusement. He always knew how to lighten the mood with science, especially when I was in the room. He knew I understood science. So, whenever Wheeljack would make a science joke or reference, I was the only one who got it. But Wheeljack was right in a sense that we got along well together. Anyways, Wheeljack then left, having to go back to his lab to finish a few things. I was left in my room staring out the window, lost in thought.

I was so immersed in my mind that soon, my eyes began to droop and sleep overcame me. I fell asleep. The vibration of my heartbeat was my lullaby.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in like 3 months! Here is the 5th chapter! I hope you all like the story so far! If ya have any suggestions or questions, let me know! Thanks for all you do! Rock on!**

 **-Shadowjumper3**


	6. Chapter 6

It was quiet in the Ark. Optimus and Prowl had gone to visit Marie's school and Wheeljack was in his lab again. Jazz was busy making a new violin for Marie, who was sleeping peacefully in her room. All the while, no one seemed to notice that a certain blue Decepticon was lurking about outside the base. Sideswipe, who was on security duty for the day, wasn't paying attention to notice that the security feed became jammed.

 **3rd POV**  
 **Outside** **the Ark**

Outside the base, Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak and he said

"Operation: Hijack commence."  
With that, Laserbeak flew up to the base and entered through one of the vents. Once Laserbeak made it in, he activated the door and opened it, letting Soundwave in. Soundwave's mission was simple: get the human and return to Megatron. As the Decepticon Communications officer made his way inside, he then proceeded to hack into the Ark's database in order to locate the girl. Within seconds, he had her location.

 **Marie's POV**  
I felt the floor beneath my bed vibrating. My eyes opened and squinted, trying to adjust to the light of the room. What time was it? How long was I asleep? I threw off the covers of my bed and allowed my feet to slide to the floor. The vibrations continued to reverberate. I tilted my head in question as I looked towards my door. Someone was coming, but the question was who. Was it Wheeljack? Ratchet or Jazz? I slowly made my way over to my door and once I did, the vibrations stopped.

I pulled the door open and Wheeljack wasn't there. Neither was Ratchet or Jazz. In fact, there wasn't anyone there. I glanced down the hallway, looking left and then right. _Huh. That's weird._ I thought and started to turn back around to go back into my room. I guess I was just imagining things, so I thought it was nothing. But I was wrong. As soon as I started to turn, I felt a large hand wrap around me. I twisted my body around to see who it was. I found myself face to face with the Decepticon Soundwave. My mouth opened and I let out a gargled shriek. I couldn't tell if the Decepticon was speaking. I couldn't hear him anyway. My whole body shook as he started to walk down the hall and right out the flipping front entrance!

How was it that the Autobots had no idea that Soundwave was here? Where were they? But then again, this was Soundwave, who was capable of doing the impossible. I struggled in the Decepticon's grip. He was no doubt bringing me to their base. But why? I only prayed that the others would find me gone. The one thought that crossed my mind at that point was that Wheeljack was going to be so mad when he finds out about this. I was utterly terrified of what would happen to me. No, scratch that. I was _scared._

 **3rd POV**  
 **Some time later...**  
Bumblebee was on his way towards Marie's room to let check on her. Since Wheeljack was preoccupied, he took it upon himself to do it. As he got to the room, he noticed the door was open. Bumblebee peered in and saw the room was empty. He saw no movement and no sign of the small brunette anywhere. He couldn't call her name to get her attention and that frustrated him. Where was she? Bee ran down the hall and throughout the entire Ark to look for her but she was nowhere to be found. Bee activated his com link and patched into Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, we have a big problem."

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe's voice answered.

"Marie's not in her room..."

"Have you checked-"

"And she isn't anywhere in the Ark." Bee finished, cutting off Sideswipe. There was silence on the other end and then Sideswipe said

"I just checked the security feeds. It doesn't look like anything happened."

Bee sighed.

"I'm heading over to you. I think there's something going on and it doesn't seem good." He said and with that, he sped off towards the security room. Thankfully, Bumblebee wasn't stopped or bumped into anyone on his way and he was even more grateful Wheeljack didn't find him panicking. As soon as Bee got to Sideswipe, he closed the door and turned to the red Lamborghini.

"Bring up the feed from an hour ago near Marie's room." He said and Sideswipe pulled it up. It showed the empty hallway and that was it.

"What? How is that possible? It doesn't even show Marie leaving, let alone anyone else!" Sideswipe asked as they both stared at the screen in confusion. Then, realization struck Bee.

"It's not. The camera is on a loop. It's been hacked." He said through gritted denta. Sideswipe's optics widened.

"Oh slag." He muttered, obviously catching on to what Bumblebee was saying. There was only one name that crossed both of the mechs' minds that could have done this. There was silence before Bumblebee com-linked Optimus to warn him of what had happened.

"Optimus, we have a problem."

"What is it, Bumblebee?"

"Marie has been taken by Soundwave."

"What? How..."

"Soundwave managed to jam our cameras in order to sneak in and then he put them on a loop so we couldn't see what was happening. He was able to take Marie without anyone noticing." The yellow minibot explained.

"Do we know what their motives are for taking Marie?" Optimus asked. Sideswipe piped in.

"No. They haven't made any contact with us yet."

"I will advise you both to inform the rest of the Autobots of the current situation and find anything you can to determine where Soundwave took Marie." Optimus instructed them. Suddenly, Prowl's voice entered the conversation, adding in

"Someone must tell Wheeljack about Marie. There is no doubt that he would want to know also." With that, Optimus and Prowl ended the call, leaving Bumblebee and Sideswipe to glance at each other in worry. Prowl was right. _Someone_ had to tell Wheeljack. But they both knew that he wasn't going to be happy. When it came to Marie's safety and well-being, Wheeljack was very protective of her. Now, she was kidnapped and when he found out, there was no telling how the scientist would act, Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe and said

"I'll tell Wheeljack and you gather everyone else." Sideswipe nodded and left the room to inform the others. Bumblebee began to make his way towards the resident scientist's room, praying to Primus that he wouldn't maim him once he told him.


	7. Chapter 7

The closer Bumblebee got to his destination, the more he got nervous. With servos slightly shaking, he knocked on the lab door and he heard a loud

"Come in!"

Bee opened the door and saw Wheeljack looking up from his work desk. Wheeljack waved to the minibot and his fins flashed as he said

"What can I do for ya, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee vented a deep sigh and said

"Wheeljack, we had an intruder enter the base a cycle ago." Wheeljack briefly paused and asked

"Who was it? Did we catch him?" Bumblebee shook his helm in reply.

"No. It was Soundwave. He, uh..." Bee was unable to form words as he tried to speak. Bee shifted uncomfortably as Wheeljack now turned himself to face Bumblebee and looked down at him.

"What is it? Did Soundwave take anything?" Wheeljack asked concerned. Bumblebee stared at him and answered

"Wheelack, he took Marie."

At this, Wheeljack immediately froze and his whole body tensed up. His optics widened and he stared at Bumblebee. The inventor couldn't process what he had just heard. Marie, his charge, Marie? Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Wheeljack. He couldn't make out anything else Bumblebee was saying. She had been taken by that slimy, no good Decepticon, right under the Autobots' noses?!

"He what?!" he suddenly shouted at Bumblebee, his fins flashing a vibrant red color to match his anger. His servos clenched. Energon pulsed through his circuitry. He couldn't protect her. His best friend, his charge wasn't there because of him. Wheeljack suddenly picked up his experiment and chucked it across the room. Bumblebee ducked and stared numbly at the scientist. There was no doubt that Wheeljack was furious.

"Wheeljack, calm down." Bumblebee told him and Wheeljack whipped his helm towards him as he gritted out

"How the frag am I supposed to calm down?! Marie is gone! How is it that no one noticed Soundwave walked in and took her? Wasn't she in her room?"

"He jammed the feeds and hacked the cameras so they would loop their feed. Sideswipe couldn't have noticed." Bumblebee answered shakily.

"Sideswipe was on security duty?" Wheeljack asked with a deadly glare. Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Wheeljack rushing past him and out the door, down to the rec room, where Sideswipe was gathering the others by now. Bumblebee was on his heels as Wheeljack barged into the rec room and charged at Sideswipe. He was inches away from his face as Wheeljack glared down at the red Autobot menacingly.

"How is it that you of all bots managed to be completely oblivious to the fact that a Decepticon waltzed in and took her?" He asked deadly calm. Sideswipe almost shook in fear of the scientist's aggressive demeanor and replied

"Wheeljack, this is Soundwave we're talking about. No one could have-" but he was cut off by Wheeljack punching his face with a servo, causing Sideswipe to fall to the ground by the sudden action.

"No, this is Marie we're talking about! Don't you think she's scared about what's going on? She has an impairment, Sideswipe! And because none of us were there to make sure she was safe, Primus knows where she is now!" Wheeljack yelled at him, optics turning a dangerous red tint. Ironhide, who was already in the room with the other bots, stepped in between the two while Sunstreaker helped his twin up off the ground. The older warrior held out a servos to prevent the inventor from continuing his tirade.

"Wheeljack, ya need to cool down. I know ya care about Marie but takin' it out on Sideswipe isn't gonna help us." Ironhide told him sternly. Wheeljack was about to argue when Ironhide interrupted him.

"'Jack, stand down." That seemed to get through to Wheeljack because he finally took a step back and just stood there, staring blankly in front of him. Ironhide sighed and led Wheeljack to a nearby chair to sit down. Afterwards, he went to the front of the room and began to brief the Autobots in on what was happening. Every once in a while, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Ironhide would glance back at Wheeljack, who hadn't moved from being seated and was still staring into space. His optics seemed deprived of all life.  
The only thing going through Wheeljack's mind was  
 _I failed her._  
They needed to find Marie, for her and Wheeljack's sake.

 **Marie's POV**  
I was surprised that Soundwave didn't return to the Decepticon base. Instead, my captor brought me to a small clearing of an unknown patch of forestry. I had no idea where I was. I must have blacked out when Soundwave took me. I felt his grip on me loosen and he stopped moving. I turned in his hand and my eyes widened as I saw the Decepticon leader himself.

Megatron.

I had heard encounters from the various Autobots and none of them were good. What I didn't realize was how frightening and scary Megatron really was up close. Not only was he there but also Starscream and Shockwave were there too. But why? Was I leverage for them? As they came closer to Soundwave and I, my whole body tensed. I was practically within sneezing distance from the most fearsome Decepticon and I was utterly terrified. Megatron's mouth moved and he appeared to be speaking with Soundwave and then he looked down at me. His mouthed moved again and then stopped, as if waiting for me to speak. I huffed in frustration. I wasn't good at lip-reading, which is why I used ASL.  
They probably didn't know of my disability. I shook my head and looked up at them. I pointed to my ears and signed

Deaf. 

Starscream gave her a weird look as Shockwave glanced at her with confusion. It didn't seem like they understood what I was saying. Did they not understand sign language? They were robots from another planet. The Autobots understood ASL, so why didn't the Decepticons? Megatron glanced at Soundwave and said something to him. I waited for what seemed like forever before I was picked up roughly and brought to face Megatron. I gulped inwardly and almost forgot how to breathe.

 _So who talks first? I talk first? Or you talk first?_ I thought to myself. Turns out, no one spoke to her afterwards. Instead, they just stood there. What was going on? Why was I here and where were we? No one seemed to notice my confusion as Megatron began walk a few feet and then stopped completely, with the other three Decepticons following suit. Then, Megatron had Soundwave stand in front of him and activated a screen from his arm. That's when I realized that they were contacting the Autobots for them to arrange an exchange for me. For what, I didn't know, but I had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Wheeljack. Why else would they need me? They must have found out that he was my guardian.

No doubt Wheeljack found out that I was gone and was worrying his butt off. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up roughly. This was going to be bad. The more I waited, the more I grew scared.

 **3rd POV**

Ironhide had informed the rest of the Autobots of the kidnapping. Jazz and Sideswipe were the ones that seemed distressed by the news. Optimus had informed Ironhide that he and Prowl would be arriving shortly and that they were to wait if the Decepticons were to contact them with demands.  
The Autobot leader and SIC went to Marie's school to discuss a certain classmate of Marie's and her actions towards her. They were on their way back to base when Ironhide was dismissing everyone. Once they arrived, Ironhide greeted the two.

"Prime. Prowl." He said gruffly. Optimus nodded and asked

"Ironhide, how is everyone?"  
Ironhide didn't say anything at first and then replied

"They're takin' it hard, especially Wheeljack. But I think he's takin' it differently then the others."  
He nodded towards Wheeljack who was still seated, unmoving. It seemed very unlike the inventor to act like that.

"How long has he been like this?" Prowl inquired.

"Ever since I got him to stop using Sideswipe as a punching bag. He went after Sideswipe when Bumblebee told him about what happened with the security cameras." The red Autobot warrior explained. Optimus's optics widened slightly. He looked at Wheeljack, who had finally acknowledged their presence and left the room.  
Before Wheeljack left, however, Optimus stopped him.

"Wheeljack, I'm deeply sorry." He said sincerely as he placed a servo on his friend's shoulder. Wheeljack stared at Optimus for a moment and continued walking towards the direction of the security room. The inventor seemed deprived of all excitement and life. They all knew Marie was meaningful to him and was his charge. The girl was always making things around the base lively and happier. Now that she wasn't there, everyone was affected by her kidnapping.  
Once he left, Optimus returned his attention to Ironhide and Prowl.

"Have they contacted us at all yet?" He asked Ironhide. Ironhide shook his head but was then cut off by the sudden alarm of Teletraan I.  
"Incoming transmission from the Decepticons." Teletraan I's monotonous voice rang out. At this, the three Autobots sped off towards the main control room. Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Jazz and Wheeljack were already there. The transmission came through and Megatron's figure came into view.

"Ah, Optimus! So glad you could join us. Tell me, are you missing an Autobot recently?" He sneered and at the corner of the screen, a servo brought a wide-eyed, scared looking girl. Her long light brown hair and eyes were obviously familiar. It was no doubt Marie. Suddenly, Wheeljack stepped towards the screen and growled

"You fragging, pit-spawned heap of metal! Let her go, or I'll..." Jazz had to pull him back before he did anything rash. All the while, Marie was quietly crying and rapidly signing. Her words were the same.

Help me.

It broke Wheeljack's spark to see Marie so scared. He only wished he was able to do something about it.

"Megatron, if you have harmed her, then you will find yourself facing my wrath and Wheeljack's." Optimus voice rumbled out dangerously.

"Do you really think I would do something like that to my leverage? I merely needed her to ask your inventor to hand over a certain experiment."  
Megatron's voice dripped with fake sweetness. Wheeljack squirmed under Jazz's grip and seethed

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, Autobot. Don't tell me that you don't have an energon grid that you've been tinkering with."

"And if I do?" Wheeljack said, glaring at the tyrant.

"Then you will bring it to the coordinates that will be transmitted and I will release the girl." Megatron ordered him.

"How do we know that you are speaking the truth, Megatron?" Optimus asked him, his voice low with anger.

"You don't. I expect an answer in the next cycle. I will be waiting." the Decepticon answered and the screen went blank. There was silence before anyone moved or spoke.

 **Wheeljack's POV**

The message that Megatron had sent didn't reassure me one bit. It only made it worse. I had seen Marie's face when he brought her to the camera. She looked scared. She needed me. I recognized the words she had signed.

Help me.

Marie had never gotten into trouble before this, except for the occasional prank on base. The Decepticons took her in order to get to me. They were using her as bait to have me bend to their will and it was working. I didn't want to give the grid to them, but if I didn't then Marie was going to get hurt. The grid was unfinished. It didn't work yet. If Megatron had any common sense in his circuits, then he would know that already. I had a reputation for explosions when it came to my experiments. So, doing the only rational thing my processor could think of, I began to make my way to my lab, a plan formulating. However, Optimus stopped me before I got far.

"What?" I snapped at him. The Prime looked at me sternly and said

"Wheeljack, I know how much she means to you, but if we engage this the wrong way, we can't risk a life. We need to think clearly."

"We don't have time to think, Optimus. I'm gonna give 'im what he wants and get her back." I argued. Bumblebee spoke up, taking a step towards me.

"But he wants the energon grid. We can't just give it to him!" he exclaimed. I looked down at him and narrowed my optics at him, _**daring**_ him to challenge me.

"He never said that it had to be operative." I muttered.

"Wheeljack,"

"I'll be in my lab for about 5 minutes if anyone needs me." I said and with that, I walked out the door towards my lab to get to work, leaving my fellow Autobots in confusion. All that was on min mind was getting Marie back.

 **3rd POV**

Once Wheeljack left, the rest of the bots were speechless. Wheeljack's behavior was escalating quickly the longer Marie wasn't there. It seemed as though she was the only one that could keep him from going off his motherboard. Optimus sighed in frustration and turned to Jazz and Prowl.

"Is Wheeljack doing what I think he's doing?" Sideswipe asked.

"What? Going off the deep end? Then, yep." Sunstreaker answered with a frown. Ironhide elbowed him sharply in the chest and the yellow twin cried out in pain.

"No, he ain't. He going to make another energon grid, you two!" Ironhide growled in annoyance. A pair of 'Ohs' were heard from the twins and the gruff Autobot rolled his optics.

"He's makin' one that don't work for the 'Cons." Jazz explained.

"I've never seen Wheeljack so upset and angry about something." Bumblebee mentioned. Jazz shook his head.

"Me neither. But he cares 'bout Marie and one thing I've learned about guardians and their charges, is that ya never make the guardian angry, especially if ya take their charge." he explained sadly.

"I hope Marie is ok." Bumblebee whispered. The Terror Twins nodded in agreement.

"If they hurt her..." Sideswipe started.

"Then, they're going to have to deal with us." Sunstreaker finished.

"Listen, we all love Marie like she was one of our own. But I think right now, Wheeljack needs her back the most. He's the closest thing to her father that she's got." Ironhide spoke up above everyone else. It was true. Marie's father was a dear friend to Wheeljack and when he passed away, Wheeljack began to look after Marie and became her guardian. Everyone had their own fond memories of the girl. No one spoke afterwards, leaving the room with an uneasy atmosphere. Thankfully, Optimus was the one to cut the tension.

"Prowl, Jazz, prepare the rest of the Autobots for departure. I want Wheeljack to have back up as a precaution. Megatron might have something up his servo." he ordered. Prowl nodded and the two bots led everyone out of the room. But Ironhide stayed behind. He walked up next to the Prime and asked

"What about Wheeljack?"

"As much as I want him to remain here, I am afraid that he will disobey me and come with us anyway. Even more so, this is his battle. Once they took Marie, they are making this rather personal." Optimus answered solemnly.

"I would be more concerned with what he will do out there once the exchange happens." Ironhide muttered and Optimus agreed.

"I fear Wheeljack will not stop until the Decepticons fully understand." Optimus and Ironhide then left, joining the others to prepare to for the trade-off. About 5 minutes later, Wheeljack finally joined them, carrying an exact copy of the original energon grid he and Marie were working on earlier. Just looking at the thing made Wheeljack sad and angry at the same time. But he shook the feelings off. Right now, he had to get Marie back.

"I got the coordinates." Wheeljack told them.

"Lead the way, Wheeljack." Optimus said. The Autobots transformed and sped off, with the inventor leading the way. One thing was for certain. Once they arrived, no one could predict what Wheeljack would do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marie's POV**

Nothing could describe what waiting felt like to me. As I remained in Soundwave's servo, my mind repeatedly hoped that the Autobots were coming. I felt guilty for allowing myself to get kidnapped. If I had just been more careful and more alert, then none of this would have happened! My disability made me feel useless. I clenched my fists in anger.

 _Stupid hearing problem._ I thought. Soundwave's grip shifted and he glanced down at me. I froze, fearing that I did something to anger the Decepticon but I didn't. The blue cassette returned his gaze to Megatron who was standing impatiently in front of us. Starscream was facing Shockwave, as if discussing something. I wished I was able to lip read to know what they were saying. It could be something important. But I wasn't able to tell. All of a sudden, Megtron's helm turned towards the east, and there appeared a very familiar red ,white and green Lancia Stratos Turbo. It was Wheeljack! My heart leapt for joy at the sight of my guardian. I looked around for the others, but I didn't see them. Did he come alone? Where the rest of the Autobots? He sped up towards the group of Decepticons and transformed a few feet away from us. After he did, Wheeljack saw me and and turned towards Megatron. His fins flashed red to tell me that he was speaking. Then, he pulled out an object from his sub-space. I leaned foward a little to see what it was and my eyes widened slightly.

It was the energon grid prototype Wheeljack and I were working on that day. So that's what Megabutt wanted from him. But why? And did he have any shred of brains to know that this was Wheeljack he asked? Yeah, Wheeljack was an inventor and **_some_** of his inventions worked occasionally but the other 95% ended up blowing up.

Wheeljack took a step towards Megatron and held out the grid. Megatron reached for it but 'Jack didn't move. Instead, he looked at me and then at Soundwave. The eternal silence was killing me. It seemed Wheeljack wanted to have me released before he handed the grid over. I felt Soundwave lower his servo as he brought me down to the ground. I stared up at my guardian and then back at Megatron, who stared at me with an evil smile. I shuddered and ran over to 'Jack. He glanced down and his servos finally fluttered to life, allowing me to see what he was asking.

Are you alright? 

I nodded hurriedly.

Are you sure? They didn't hurt you did they? I swear to Primus if they did...

I'm fine, Wheeljack! 

I quickly signed back. He didn't look convinced but I managed to calm him down. He returned his gaze straight ahead as he began to hand over the grid. But, his servo jerked back suddenly and his fins flashed again. Suddenly, Wheeljack scooped me up and held me close as I saw red, blue, white, and yellow blurs speed by out of nowhere.

 _What the heck was going on?_ I thought frantically.

They all transformed at began fighting the 'Cons. I immediately recognized that the Autobots had arrived. Optimus fought Megatron while Jazz, Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Sideswipe battled Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave.

Dust, foliage and rocks were thrown everywhere as the battle raged on and Wheeljack sped off a little ways from the battle. He put me down behind a enormously sized rock and signed

Stay here. I'm gonna go help the others. Don't come out until you see me. Okay?

Okay. Wheeljack? Be careful.   
He nodded and then he ran back towards the battlefield, leaving me to sit there in silence. The vibrations from the warring titans were the only things that told me what was going on and what sounds went unheard. Minutes passed and I remained still, unmoving. Then, very big vibrations resonated from the ground. Was it Wheeljack?

I took a quick peek around the rock I was behind and once I did, I rapidly went back to hiding. Megatron was coming my way.

 _Oh crackers and butter..._

I looked around me for something to use as a weapon. I saw nothing. Fear rose within me as I stood there, eyes wide. I was screwed.

 **Wheeljack's POV**

As I sped back into the battle, there was only one thing on my processor: having Megatron pay. But as I got closer, my optics couldn't make out the Decepticon from amid the confusion. Then I caught sight of him. But what I saw made me freeze. He was heading straight towards where Marie was.

Gears clicked as I transformed, speeding back off where I had just come from. Blurred scenery passed by and once I got closer to where I could see him better, I transformed again.

"You have another thing comin' if ya thought I was going to let you off easy, Deceptiscum." I said to Megatron. He cackled at my threat.

"And what could **_you_** possibly do to me? I descended from the pits of Kaon and-"

 **THWUNK!**

I didn't even let him finish as I slugged him across the face and he stumbled back in surprise. My optics flushed a slight tint of dark blue and I raised my blaster at Megatron. I fired and he was blown back a few feet away. I was beyond angry with Megatron. Taking advantage of me was one thing, but using Marie for it was something else entirely.

"I should personally offline you." I muttered to him as I walked over to him. Megatron smirked as he looked up at me and he asked

"Then by all means, do your worst, Autobot. But I don't think you have the spark to."

I growled.

"No I don't. I'm not like you. I'm not a sparkless murderer. But I do have the spark to make you very afraid of me."

I threw the energon grid in the air towards Megatron and I withdrew a remote from my sub space. I pressed the red button and it _exploded._

Specifically, in Megatron's face.

"This is why you can never have anything nice." I said with a smirk. Megatron laid on the ground unmoving. He may be scarred for a while after that explosion. The sound of incoming footsteps made me look up and I saw Optimus and the others walk over to me. Behind them, Starscream and Shockwave were retreating and Soundwave was retrieving Megatron from the ground. As soon as they left, I ran my way back over to where Marie was.

 **Marie's POV**  
Vibrations from the ground made me jerk my head back up from its sleep. Yeah, I kinda passed out from exhaustion for a few minutes and now, my legs and arms felt like Jello. I waited as the footsteps got closer and closer and as I held my breath, Wheeljack was staring down at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I ran over to his pede. Thank heavens he was ok!

Wheeljack! Are you ok? Did we win? What happened? I rapidly signed to him.

Me? I was more worried about you! I'm so happy to see you're not hurt.

I huffed.

You could have been pummeled! What did you do to Megabutt? I asked him. He was about to answer when I saw Optimus approach us, along with Jazz, the twins and Ironhide.

Marie, I'm very glad to see you unharmed. Optimus signed to me and I smiled and then frowned.

Thanks for saving me. I then looked up at everyone and formed an "a" with my one hand and rotated it on my chest clockwise.

Sorry.

Optimus suddenly knelt down in front of me and asked

Why do you feel you need to apologize to us?

If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened! I answered with a frown.

Marie, you didn't do anything wrong! The Decepticons did. None of this is your fault. Jazz told me. I glanced at the others and they all nodded in agreement. Tears started to form in my eyes from what I was feeling that moment. Wheeljack then picked me up and asked if I was ready to go back to base. I nodded and I looked to Optimus, as if silently asking for permission. I knew that I'd don't need to but it felt as if needed reassurance that it was ok to go. He nodded and we all headed back home.

I learned a little that day. When it came to having the Autobots as a close family, I could always count on them for being there for me. As we headed back, Wheeljack let me sleep for a little while. The thrum of his spark, the vibration of his heartbeat, made me feel safe again. Having Wheeljack as my guardian felt like I was with my dad again and it was on that thought that I fell asleep peacefully, surrounded by my family.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the somewhat short chapter but I wanted to post something after having not been able to for almost two weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see happen in the next chapter!**  
 **Thanks for all the favs and comments and votes!**  
 **Rock on!**


	9. Chapter 9

I jerked awake, the lack of vibration of Wheeljack moving made me realize we had stopped. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, looking out the window. We had arrived back at the Ark and Wheeljack opened the door for me. I tiredly got out and looked up as he transformed. Once he did, his hands fluttered to life and I tried to follow along with his signing.

Let's get you to Ratchet. I just want to make sure you're ok.

I nodded mutely and he gently scooped me up into his servo. Technically, I was fine but I understood Wheeljack's motives. He was in mother hen mode and extremely worried about me. Optimus glanced our way and he followed us to the medbay. As we stepped inside, I saw Ratchet waving his servos at us, as if to dismiss us. I tilted my head in confusion and the medic suddenly turned around, his mouth moving until his optics landed on me.

I waved meekly at him and Ratchet briefly closed his optics, sighing, before gently taking me from Wheeljack. He then placed me on the table and scanned me. All the while, Wheeljack stood there nervously and Optimus remained silent. Ratchet signed to me

Marie, do you feel any pain or numbness in anything?

No. Was my short answer. He then checked if I had a concussion or anything else. Once he was done, he signed

Good news is that you do not have a concussion.

I raised an eyebrow.

And what's the bad news?

Nothing. You're cleared. Was all he told me.

 _Well that was odd._ I thought to myself.

Your sense of humor is improving, Ratchet. I told him dryly, rolling my eyes at him. He scoffed in response. At the mention of me being ok, Wheeljack visibly relaxed, happy that I was medically cleared. I nodded in understanding to Ratchet and Wheeljack gently picked me up off the table. Ratchet glanced at the scientist, then at me, and then at Optimus, who nodded in approval. _Ok, now I'm very confused. What are they up to?_ I thought. Optimus seemed to say something to Wheeljack before my guardian looked at me and his fins flashed in color as he looked at the Prime. It looked as though he was saying something to him. What, I had no idea.

Then, Wheeljack carried me out of the medbay and into the rec room, setting me down beside Bee. He then left, heading back in the same direction. What was going on? I looked at Bee.

Hey, Bee. Did he mention what was going on? I asked him.

Optimus and Ratchet need to talk to him about something. 

My mouth formed an O and I nodded in understanding. I could only wait with Bee in worry. I wonder what they were talking about. Not a day goes by that I wish I could hear again. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I was deaf before I met Wheeljack or any of the Autobots. I have sensorineural hearing loss caused by damage to the nerve from my ears to my brain. When I was 8, I got really sick and had to go to the hospital. My dad was worried and he found out that I had an illness that caused me to stop hearing. Since then, he taught me sign language.

So, that's why I can't hear now. I've had trouble in school because of it. The bullying happens frequently. This made me stop my thoughts. My eyes widened ever so slightly. I knew what they were talking about and Wheeljack...Wheeljack is going to blow **_many_** circuits, considering I lied to him earlier. All in all, I was going to be in a lot of trouble.

 **3rd POV**  
Wheeljack reentered the medbay and shut the door behind him. He turned to face Ratchet and Optimus.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about? Is it about Marie?" He asked, fins flashing with worry and confusion. Ratchet sighed, not wanting to tell him but he had to.

"Yes, it is. Physically, Marie is fine." He began and Wheeljack crossed his arms, a bit annoyed.

"Then what's wrong with her? You just said she's fine." He said. Ratchet vented a sigh of frustration.

" **But,** if you had let me finish, mentally, she is suffering from low self-esteem and hasn't been eating healthily." Ratchet explained to him, but Wheeljack only stared blankly at him.

"She's what?" He asked, almost falling back in shock. Ratchet then spoke up, saying

"Marie has been showing signs of being bullied, Wheeljack. She has been for a while. Shortly after the small incident in your lab, Marie destroyed her violin. She signed some...words that were being said to her." The CMO continued. Optimus placed a servo on Wheeljack's shoulder, only for him to shrug it off. His optics narrowed as he said

"She would have told me if she was being bullied."

As soon as he said this, something inside Wheeljack's CPU clicked in realization and his optics widened. She had lied to him when he asked her how school was going. Why? Why didn't she tell him? Wheeljack stood there, a mix of anger, hurt and shock hit him like a brick. With out saying another word to either Optimus or Ratchet, he left the medbay and headed to the rec room. The Prime and medic followed suit.

 **Marie's POV**  
I hadn't really talked to Bee as I sat there in wait. It seemed like forever until I felt and saw Wheeljack walking into the room. He had a hurt and angry look on his face as he came over. I immediately hung my head, avoiding his gaze. He knelt down in front of me and stared at me. He didn't do or say anything for a few seconds. But then he signed

Marie, why didn't you tell me?

I didn't reply, not signing anything back. Wheeljack tried again.

Marie, why did you lie to me? Why didn't you say you're being bullied?

That made me wince in guilt and I slowly signed as I stared at the floor

Because I didn't want you to worry like Ratchet does. It isn't a big deal, 'Jack.

You getting hurt in school is a big deal! I'm supposed to worry and your dad...your dad wanted me to make sure you're safe. He said. I met his gaze and did a clockwise fist circle on my chest.

I'm sorry.

A few minutes passed before I felt a servo gently pick me up. It was Wheeljack and he brought me to his face as he signed with his free servo

How long has it been going on?

A few weeks.

Wheeljack's fins lit up like a Christmas tree as he must have shouted or cursed, I don't know what. I had already felt guilty about not telling him and now that he knew how long it was going on for, it pained me even more. Wheeljack quickened his pace as he brought me over to where my room was and placed me on my bed. Optimus and Prowl were already there, waiting for us. Prowl knelt in front of me and said

Marie, you understand that Ms. Walters must be pay the price for what she has done, yes?

I nodded mutely. What are you going to do?

We will ask that she be suspended for a period of time. That is why when you return to school tomorrow, Optimus, Wheeljack and I will accompany you. Prowl told me. I stared at him for a moment, a bit shocked that the _three_ of them were coming with me to school the next day. I understood why Prowl would want to come but Wheeljack and Optimus? I nodded in understanding, not voicing my thoughts. Wheeljack looked at Prowl and said something to him. Optimus looked down at me and smiled a little. I smiled back, Optimus's demeanor reassuring me that everything was ok. But truthfully, I was very nervous. Why? Because of what Wheeljack would do or say when tomorrow came and we came to face Jessica. I could only imagine...

After Optimus, Wheeljack and Prowl talked for a few minutes, the Prime and Prowl left, leaving Wheeljack and I alone. It was getting late and I was utterly exhausted after everything that had happened that day. My eyes started to droop and I yawned silently. Wheeljack noticed this, smiled, and activated his holoform, something he almost never did unless it was with me. He had graying black hair and blue eyes. He dawned a white lab coat with a green and red shirt was underneath it, an Autobot insignia on his shoulder and black jeans. He went over to me and ushered me into bed. I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the bed.

Marie, you know that you're an amazing girl no matter what, right?  
He asked me as he sat at the edge of my bed.

Sometimes, I don't feel like I am. Was my reply. He frowned.

You are. I still love you despite your...disability. **(** **A/N: In this case, Wheeljack loves her in a father-daughter type of way, not romantic love XD)**  
I stared at him in silence. Seeing him say that floored me, not used to Wheeljack saying he loved me.

You do?  
He nodded with a kind smile. My eyes widened slightly and I smiled as I hugged him tightly. My whole body shook with joy. It made me feel like I mattered, compared to what I was dealing with in school. Wheeljack's string but gentle arms hugged me back. He released me and brushed the hair from my eyes. I stared up at him and I could have sworn I saw a hint of my dad in him. Concern, yet kindness was evident on his face. It reminded me of my dad so I mentally shook the feeling off.

Get some sleep, kiddo. Wheeljack told me as he brought the blanket over me. Did you finish your homework for tomorrow? And I nodded as I snuggled into bed.

Goodnight, Marie. 

Goodnight, Wheeljack.

He turned to leave but then I stopped him.

Could you stay? Just for tonight? I don't want to be alone... I said with a frown. I didn't want to be alone after what had happened. I felt more safe with Wheeljack.

Of course. Just promise me you'll get some sleep. He signed and I nodded, silently thanking him as he sat down beside my bed. Within minutes, I had fallen asleep, the exhaustion taking its toll on me.

 **3rd POV**  
As Marie fell asleep, Wheeljack smiled. She looked so peaceful after going through so much. He stayed there for the rest of the night, watching over his charge until the small hours of the morning of the next day.

 **A/N: ELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for not updating this story in like 2 months! College ended in like early May and I've been in a weird state for a few weeks. BUT I hope this chapter is good enough for you all! So, thank you so much for your patience, your comments and your votes! I can't tell you how much it means to me! Rock on and let me know if you have any suggestions or questions about anything about this story!**  
 **-Shadowjumper3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So I've decided to keep going with this story! I have an idea for a plot but it will be updated SLOWLY. I truly love this story a lot and want to continue with it. There aren't enough fanfics with dear old Wheeljack as a main character and I've been told this story is REALLY good! I really hope you all like this chapter and if you have any questions, suggestions or critiques (No put-downs or saying this sucks please!), let me know! Rock on!**

Sunlight streamed into my room, making me crack open an eye. It was morning and I saw Wheeljack wasn't beside my bed anymore. That made me sit up in bed and look around. _Where is he?_ I thought. Probably his lab or something. The clock beside my bed read 6am and I sighed in relief, thankful I hadn't overslept for school. Getting out of bed, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and slowly got up. Then, I got dressed and grabbed my backpack before opening my door to head to breakfast. I walked to the rec room, where I sat down at an empty table. I got breakfast and ate in silence. Optimus saw me and walked over, sitting down beside me. The Prime smiled at me in greeting and I glanced up at him.

Morning, Optimus. I signed with a wave, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Good morning, Marie. Did you recharge well? He asked and I nodded with a small smile. Optimus was always concerned and could tell if something was bothering me. I didn't need to tell him anything. He would just...know. I don't know how he would though. He was like this weird version of Yoda...Optimus's servo waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts. Vibrations from his rumbling laughter made me glare up at him.

It seems as though a lot is on your mind this morning. He signed amused and I huffed.

Really? How could you tell? I asked slightly sarcastically, which earned me an unamused look from the Prime. I looked down at my breakfast. Normally, I wouldn't talk back to anyone, especially Optimus. But today, I really just didn't want to go to school or deal with Jessica. I knew full well that I was going to be accompanied by 'Jack, Prowl and Optimus. That made me even more...scared? Nervous? I didn't know. Remaining quiet, I continued to eat my cereal while Optimus eyed me with a small worried frown.

I huffed, finishing my breakfast and grabbing my backpack. I then headed to the main entrance where Wheeljack and Prowl were waiting. Optimus followed me and transformed into his alt mode, opening his door for me. I climbed in and sat in the passenger seat. The seatbelt wrapped around me snuggly as Optimus's holoform fizzled into existence beside me. I could tell he had this worried look in his eyes, making me look at the floor. The ride to school was uneventful and the closer we got, the more my stomach did backflips. Optimus's holoform kept his eyes on the road and was quiet from what I could tell.

Soon, we made it to school and I got out of the passenger side with my backpack over my shoulder. Optimus's holoform activated along with 'Jack's and Prowl. Wheeljack had a straight face as we headed inside and into the principal's office. Students were running through the halls to try and get to class. Chatter filled the halls that I could not hear. We turned into the principal's office and Optimus knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Principal Grey.

Principal Grey was a woman in her mid 40s with blonde hair and green eyes. She was a nice lady and understanding, knowing what was right and wrong . She was fair when she needed to be. She smiled sadly and saw me standing there with the three Autobots in disguise. She led them in but gestured for me to stay outside for a moment. I bit my lip and sat on the bench outside the office as the door closed. I sat there for what seemed like an hour. Suddenly, I saw the door open to reveal Principal Grey and the trio of Autobots. Wheeljack had a somewhat relieved look and Prowl...well, Prowl had an emotionless face. Optimus spoke to Ms. Grey for a few minutes as Wheeljack knelt in front of me.

Marie, we talked with Ms. Grey and Jessica won't be bothering you anymore. he signed to me, making me stare at him in surprise. I looked at Ms. Grey and then at Prowl and then back at Wheeljack.

She won't? I signed to my guardian and Wheeljack nodded with a small smile.

No, she won't. Optimus signed, glancing at the principal. She smiled and nodded in confirmation, making me tear up a little and hug Wheeljack tightly. Utter relieve and joy filled my heart. The inventor was surprised it, looking down at me with confused before slowly hugging me back. I felt his warm embrace and I smiled, relaxing. Optimus moved to speak with Prowl for a moment as I let go of Wheeljack. His holoform's blue eyes looked down at me while his hands moved to sign.

You gonna be ok for the rest of the day?

I nodded, wiping my eyes as I looked up at him. A tiny smile was still on my face and Wheeljack smiled at me. After a few more minutes, it was time to actually start my school day. Ms. Grey spoke with Prowl and Optimus while Wheeljack led me to class, which was conveniently science. I smiled, carrying my backpack while 'Jack had his hands in his pockets. We came to a stop outside the classroom and Wheeljack peeked inside and his eyes lit up in excitement seeing the different equipment around the room. I silently laughed.

Its pretty neat, huh? I signed to him with a smile and he looked back at me, nodding excitedly with a big grin.

I've never seen so much human science equipment in one room! What do you use it all for? What kind of experiments do you do? Wheeljack signed, his hands fluttering quickly and I waved at him to slow down. It was hard to catch everything he was signing. I sighed.

Slow down! Wheeljack, I'll explain my science class later after school ok? I have to go. I signed and Wheeljack stopped signing, his cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment. He nodded sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sorry, Marie. I'm just excited. he signed apologetically and I smiled, letting him know it was ok by patting his arm. He motioned for me to go ahead into the classroom. I waved goodbye to him, in which he smiled and waved back as he stood in the hall. I walked inside and found my seat, seeing Wheeljack walk back down the hall and leave with Optimus and Prowl. I sighed silently and took out my notebook and pencil. Resting my chin in the palm of my hand, a smirk danced onto my lips as a thought crossed my mind while Mr. Johnson began class.

 _I would PAY to see 'Jack substitute for Mr. Johnson someday._ I thought. _The school would never be boring._


End file.
